thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 35
Digitization #Need schematic for containment unit, nothing else #Helios: "Yes, you will go to the ocean lab. You will help me acquire a universal constructor." Ambiguous to both factions -- is Helios now a 3rd party? Jacob's Shadow, Chapter 27; "He'd been assuming that there were two sides to this game and both were playing to win. But what if... what if there was someone else, and they wanted to see both sides lose? Everett unsure how Page can control it. (?) #MJ12 mega troops have sonics, visible, cosmic, record/rewind... Sub-base -- Onshore #Genetics labs? ##Animal testing. Karkians? "ETHICAL INFLEXIBILITY" in intro? ##Exhaustive morphology study -- deformation as side effects #Dr. Corwell (above info) needs job, doesn't leave #APinkerton, Antennapedia #Level entitled "New West Coast" #Denton is a codename -- origin? #GEP Gun on roof @sub-base! #Std experiments on marine animals -- "homeotics" ##Poss. significance of data? #Microwave transmissions = InfoLink #Daedalus also in MJ12Net IP's #Dr. Brittany Prinzler -- X-51 mole #NanoVirus + Ambrosia both being stored @base #Simons -- Pinkerton -- def. genetic progress on Karkians ##Embryo deliveries ##Pinkerton's loyalty? #Immigrants and non-native english speakers as mechanics and engies Analysis #All X-51 needs is a schematic? Savage is absolutely brilliant and has too much time on his hands, lockdowns and all. #Helios, I think it's safe to say, now fills the role of the third party, wishing to see both sides fail. By speaking so assertively in the first person, Helios begins to take hold as his own faction. #And they still can't see me. Sub-Base -- Onshore #Genetics labratories -- cloning? Work on grays/grasels/karkians. ##Unsurprising, given genetics alteration. Surprised Corwell doesn't come right out and say every one of them has died. ###Related -- that family that found the greasel on the west coast...released from here? #The economy is rough for everyone; likely did not fully recover after 2007 or the events of DX3. Instability demonstrated by salary, prices of weapon mods and thermoptics, etc,. #Pinkerton may be in reference to a US Supreme Court case from 1946, or a Weezer album from 1996. Antennapedia is a piece of genetic coding that controls the formation of legs during an organism's development. #Probably because it's so new that every map JC encounters from here out is of the old west coast? #What could "Denton" be a code name for? Biochemists, civil engineers, academics...nobody of particular note...? #AHA! I loved finding this one -- the elusive "you-only-get-one-so-why-not-take-it-now" GEP gun! You can find one on the roof of the Sub Base. However, if you want a GEP gun for any purpose before you get this far in, grab it from Paul when he offers it at Liberty Island. There are also two more to be found later. #Homeotics is the transformation of one body part into another, usually through mutations or genetic manipulation. ##Probably connected to the Gray/bovine experiments done to build the MJ12 security force at A51 and Sector 4. #Microwaves? I can melt chocolate bars? #Daedalus remains on a few systems; some MJ12 terminals route through his protocols. I'm made to wonder if I can assume that he still exists independantly in some form or another outside of Helios. Perhaps in some purgatory, comatose-like state, or a split consciousness. #X-51 is better at spying on MJ12 than the Illuminati, it seems. #Odd that JC sees both of them at this base; why are they there? Nano-augmentations seem the most likely answer; the mutations and breeding are to create an organism without H-type Epsilons. The implications, technology, and questions raised by mammalian, reptilian, amphibious, or marine augmentations are astounding. #Thus far the genetic experiments are to improve existing designs, not build better animals. ##How would you transport those? Where are they coming from? Too many questions to pursue this train of thought. ##Pinkerton seems friendly to JC, but he still reports to WS. Never hinders you directly, but somebody had to tip Simons off to get to the Underwater laboratories. #Odd; it seems that with human augmentation, people have, in some sense, put aside racism, but on the backend of things, it is still very prevalent and active. There are also very few black scientists in the game. The Ion Storm team did address this from a sexism standpoint in the Deus Ex bible; the team inadvertently built around what they were like; white guys. Page 36 Category:Project Pages